


TimeScape

by RoseScape



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseScape/pseuds/RoseScape
Summary: Trunks goes back in time to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. RoseScape's Dragon Ball Fan Story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	TimeScape

Hello! My name is Rose and welcome to my first ever Dragon Ball Fanfiction!  
I'll be updating this Fanfic on here as well as on my Youtube Channel ROSESCAPE!  
Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/c/RoseScape  
I appreciate any feedback I can get on this story and I look forward to this journey with you all  
#RoseSquad <3

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our story begins in the year 784, the world was on the brink of ultimate destruction.  
Only 5 percent of the population was left standing. Most were starving and sick,  
living in fear of the two murderous androids.

We see an 18 year old Trunks scavanging for food in an abandoned building.  
He knows he is the last hope for Planet Earth, but right now he only wanted to find  
something to bring back to his mother.

She deserved so much better. He deserved so much better.  
The androids had killed everyone his mother had ever loved, and now they had killed his  
mentor, Gohan. Tears poured from his eyes. The only relief he felt was from finding the  
canned corn on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. 'This will do,' he thought...

When he arrived home, he went straight to the workshop to find his mom standing there  
smiling at her greatest accomplishment. "Its Ready Trunks! The Time Machine Is Ready!"

His wounds had not yet healed from his last battle with the Androids. He wanted to be at full  
strength, but at any moment those monsters could come and destroy everything. The plan  
was simple. Kill Freeza and give Goku the medicine. He sat down to eat one last meal with his  
mom.

Bulma tells stories of Goku. How they traveled together searching for the Dragon Balls when  
he was only a boy. How he became her closest friend. "I cant wait until you meet him. You'll  
see I know Goku can defeat these androids." Bulma says solemnly.

Trunks doesnt say it out loud, but the only person he really cant wait to meet was his dad.  
Bulma reached over the table and grabbed his hand with tears in her eyes she says, "I love  
you Trunks."

Bag packed and his sword safely strapped to his back, he got into the time machine.  
He was determined to make this right. As Trunks set the coordinates a loud screeching sound  
came from the engine. 'Is it supposed to...' He didnt finish the thought before sparks erupted  
from the control panel. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the glismp  
of terror his mom had on her face of which he had never seen before.

"He's pretty beat up. I've never seen a machine like this... But it says Capsule Corp." He heard  
whispering. He tried to open his eyes, his head still pounding.

"Hey there big guy. Are you okay?" He felt a soft hand stroking his hair.

He looked up to find the young, but familiar face of his mom staring down at him. And he was  
kind of horrified at the flirty way she was looking at him. He pushed away from the blue  
haired woman, crawling backwards. His heart was racing as he took in his surroundings. The  
time machine had landed him on an island. He knew from all of his mothers stories, that the  
house right in the distance of the shore was the Kame House. The Time Machine had worked  
and he was going to save his world!

"Daddy, look what I found!" Trunks heard a small voice behind him as he turned  
to find a small child clutching his sword.

"Gohan, put that down. That thing is bigger than you are." Bulma laughed.

"Thats an awesome sword. I think that belongs to our friend over here Gohan." A man in an  
orange and blue gi says, scooping up the small child.

'Gohan...' Trunks thought. He had been told Gohan had begun training at this time.  
This child looked barely more than a toddler clingly to his dads chest. His heart dropped.

"What year is it?" He asked his mother.

"Its 761."

"No..." Trunks whispered as he realized he was 3 years too soon!

And at that moment a man landed on the small island. Raditz had arrived.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that my friends, ends Chapter 1 of my story. I'll be continuing this story  
in a future video as well as updating it on archive of our own and fanfiction.net.  
This is my first ever Dragon Ball fanfiction, so let me know what you think so far. Thank you  
so much for reading this story! Until next time, -Rose


End file.
